My Dark Goddess
by Willow18
Summary: Draco/Drusilla. POV. Dru tells future, plan forms. Dark Fic, possible char. death


My Dark Goddess  
  
Author: Willow  
  
Email: basketball_angel72002@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Drusilla/Draco  
  
Crossover: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Harry Potter  
  
Spoilers: Draco is 20 years old. In middle of season 6 where Dru just left Spike after he confesses his love to Buffy and Harmony leaves him.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Draco and HP related things. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Inc own Drusilla and BtVS/Angel related things. In other words, it's not mine!  
  
A/N: Dark fic. Character death.  
  
~*~  
  
Something dark is near. I can feel it coming my way. Probably one of the Death Eaters I'm supposed to be meeting. The Dark Lord has a brilliant plan on killing Potter. Ha ha ha. Potter may be an Auror, and smart, but not as smart as the Dark Lord himself!  
  
Jeez, this Death Eater must be really evil. Chills are going up my spine and continue down my arms and torso to my toes. I turn around and this black haired beauty is coming my way. Her porcelain-white skin stands out in the moonlight against her blood red dress.  
  
She's smiling at me now and she's carrying a what? You've got to be kidding me. A doll? She's still beautiful though. She's walking towards me, nah, she must be smiling at someone behind me. "Hello there" she said while running a long and thin finger down my jaw bone. Oh no, now I know she was smiling at me.  
  
"Hello" I reply. She must like my smirk I send her way because her smile is even bigger now. She's very cheerful. Unusual. She has a dark tinge to her soul. An evil soul. I feel it. This can't be the Death Eater I was meeting. I'm supposed to meet a male, not her. Oh well, screw him; I'll take her any day!  
  
"What's your name, darling?" her brown eyes are almost mesmerizing.  
  
"Draco Malfoy; and you?" I answer.  
  
"I'm Drusilla and this is Miss Edith. She tells me that you're evil." I'm just looking at her. What do I say? Do I tell her I work for the Dark Lord and that I'm getting the Dark Mark in a week? Do I curse her? "I can feel the evil inside you" she explained, seeing my confused expression. "I'm evil too."  
  
I'm relaxing a bit, but still skeptical about who or what she is. I've never seen her in my life. Who the hell talks to dolls besides children? I know she's not a child. That's for sure. Maybe she's just mistaken for evil. She could be on that old git, Dumbledore's side.  
  
Nah, she wouldn't work for him. She has to be evil. I can feel it inside her. Maybe she means she's a Slytherin or something. Slytherins are evil. Most are, some are afraid of what'll happen to them if they don't seem like it. At this point, who cares? The Dark Lord and his loyal Death Eaters will kill everyone who doesn't believe in him.  
  
"Come with me" she pulled me along the road, snuggling up into my left side. She's freezing! I put my jacket around her and bring her closer to me. She smiles again. We walked and walked but ended up near where I was waiting for a Death Eater.  
  
We sat on the bench. I let her sit first then sit too.  
  
"Ooh" she said and grabbed her head.  
  
"What's wrong?" I ask.  
  
"The stars tell me he's evil" she replied.  
  
"Stars? He? He who?"  
  
"The evil snake man is coming for you" she whined. Snake man? The Dark Lord?  
  
"Who?" I asked, yet again.  
  
"The snake man. He's evil, Draco darling. In the air."  
  
"What's in the air?"  
  
"I can feel it in the air" she stood up and looked around. Her doll-free hand rubbed her neckline softly as she lifted her face towards the dark sky.  
  
"Feel what in the air?" Okay, enough about the air already! I'm starting to get a little annoyed about her mind games. There bloody annoying!  
  
"The evil snake-man is going to kill you." Oh jeez. She has this all wrong.  
  
"No, no, that's a misunderstanding. Next week I'm going to get the Dark Mark" I said.  
  
"The air smells of pure evil. Worse than me. He'll kill you then." She looked at me and ran off. I looked in her direction and ran silently behind her. She flew into some gate and into a huge mansion. Not bigger than the Malfoy Manor, of course. I can see curtains draped over every window and dead plants all around. Once I knew I was backing out of the gate I stepped in, I walk away from it.  
  
Her beautiful face is still in my mind after I get home. Damn, she's beautiful. 


End file.
